


Testing the Bonds of Marriage - SPN AU Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: In which the bonds of marriage are tested when Sam accidentally finds himself married to a corpse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the SPN AU Big Bang story, [Testing the Bonds of Marriage](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spnaubigbang2016/works/9411104), written by stjimmy987.

  
Title Banner

Story Banner

  



End file.
